¿Mis días de muerto?
by Cocobelo
Summary: AU. Arthur es un chico con el don de ver a los fantasma. Desde niño siempre a sufrido de bullying por esto, siendo ese el motivo por el cual odiaba su existencia, viviendo así por años y amando el mundo que él solamente podía ver... Curiosamente, termino uniéndose a lo que tanto amaba. Us/Uk. Otras parejas. -Dedicado a Verflores13-
1. A morir

**¡A dying!**

.  
_"Muchas de las cosas que ves cuando eres niño permanecen contigo..."_  
_Tim Burton_  
.

Música, aplausos, piano, tambores, trompetas, xilófonos y ese inconfundible sonido del saxofón daban paso a una singular melodia mientras la multitud bailaba y sonreía con cervezas en las manos. Tap, jazz y mas bailes; todo estaba perfectamente combinado en ese espectacular pub. Un pub completamente singular y único, diferente a lo que ellos conocían.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Cuanto desearía que_ ellos_ conocieran ese magnifico lugar.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron nuevamente por todo el espectáculo que veía y su sonrisa se ensancho mas, tal vez era algo retorcido lo que poseía pero era lo que mas amaba, lo que mas admiraba y adoraba, mas que a su mundo.

- No se como te agrada estar aquí...

Bufó tras escuchar de nuevo esa quisquillosa voz- Si no te gusta estar a TI en este lugar no vengas... _wine Bastard_...

- ¿Estas loco? Me preocupo por ti, Arthur. -

No sabia si tomar eso en serio.

Conocia a Francis Bonnefoy después de que Redmond, alguien que conoció en su niñez, le habia llevado a ese pub y sabia muy bien que tipo de persona era, pervertido y acosador y eso de "me preocupo por ti", tal vez era un "quiero violarte" - ¡En serio me preocupo por ti! - grito/murmuro mirandole con el ceño fruncido. Arthur suspiro divertido sabiendo que el francés temía por su vida en esos momentos.

- Seguro estas camuflandolo, o ya olvidaste cuando me llevaste a casa despues de emborracharme aqui? -El extraño y tan conocido frio le recorrio en la espalda tras recordar ese dia llevándose a la memoria una de las mas horrorosas imágenes de su vida: Francis encima suyo semidesnudo.

Argh.

Como se revolsijaba de asco su estomago.

Vio como Francis se cruzaba de brazos mientras soltaba bufidos de enojo, deliberadamente poso su vista en el antiguo reloj de cu-cu, marcaba la una de la mañana.- ¡Oye Cejotas! ¡Otra vaso para mi magnifica persona! ¡Kesesesese~!

- ¡Que soy Arthur! ¡Maldita sea Gilbert! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido mientras le arrebatada el vaso de su esquelética mano. Francis soltó un grito de horror al ver como uno de los dedos del bebedor caía en el mostrador.

Gilbert rió a carcajadas al igual que Arthur.

- ¡Perdona eso, Francis! - dijo Gilbert aun entre risas, tratando de colocar su dedo en el lugar indicado, Arthur negó con la cabeza divertido entregándole por fin la bebida cuando la reparada mano del chico se extendio hacia él.- ¡Gracias! -exclamo animadamente volviendo a la pista de baile.

- E-esto es rarisimo ¿sabes? Tener un pub de muertos... es horrible... -Arthur sonrió mas, como le agradaba escuchar esas palabras en un vivo y mas aun en ese pervertido.- ¡Estas demente!

- Oh, vamos deja de quejarte_ Frog_ -

- Oye ¡Arthur! ¡Animate en el escenario!

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Francis aun no podía salir de su asombro al saber que Danny conocia ese lugar y mas aun que tocaba cierta veces con los cadáveres de antiguos cantantes.

Otro loco amante de ese pub, loco como Arthur. ¿Quien imaginaria que ese reconocido compositor sacaba sus tan alocadas canciones de ese lugar? No sabia si sentirse afortunado o desdichado al saber ese tan gran secreto, ¿que faltaba? ¿que Tim Burton también iba a ese lugar?. Suspiro, tal vez era seguro.

- ¡En otra ocasión! -respondió Arthur con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, saludándolo. Bueno, aunque sea Francis podia relajarse ya que otro vivo a parte de él estaba en ese lugar.

Arthur Kirkland definitivamente era un caso singular, especial y magnifico. Si no hubiese sido por ese chico nunca hubiera conocido ese mundo (aunque al principio se habia burlado) y ahora era un fiel -no tanto- creyente de eso y pues era como un punto a favor para su persona, ya que Francis... estaba enamorado del ingles desde que lo conocio y si Arthur era feliz en ese contorno haría lo posible para poder convivir tranquilamente con los muertos.

Sin embargo...

¡Se cagaba de miedo!

Ver esqueletos caminar, personas con la carne podrida, otros sin brazos o sin ojos , todo tipo de muertos estaban ahí, desde niños (que no eran muchos) hasta ancianos, y ¡que ancianos! Termino aprendiendo historia de ellos mismos. ¿Cuanta gente iba a pasar por ese lugar?

Apoyo con cansancio su cabeza en el mostrador tratando de evitar caer dormido y fijo su vista en el ingles, quien sonreía ampliamente mientras conversaba con esa mujer-esqueleto, y si mal no recordaba se llamaba Catrina.- Aburrido ¿amigo? -Francis se tenso y alzo con miedo la vista.

- _Merde_ Antonio me asustaste -El mencionado sonrió.- Diablos... -mascullo esta vez molesto, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que su amigo del alma estuviese en ese lugar, no como vivo...

Observo con tristeza el agujero que llevaba en su frente, cubierto levemente por los cabellos castaños del chico, producto de una bala. Trago con fuerza sintiéndose una mierda por no poder hacer nada para descubrir quien habia sido el maldito que asesino a Antonio.

- ¿Aun no te pudres? -dijo, haciendo lo posible para espantar todas esas emociones.

- Fusososososo Parece que aun no -

Tal vez ese lugar si era espectacular como decia Arthur. Le habia dado la oportunidad de ver a Antonio de nuevo y... bueno... conocer a gente interesante que... estaba muerta... y... ¡Diablos! ¡Tenia que dejar de ver las estupidas películas estadounidenses!

"Debo volver a ver mi adorado material" penso decididamente.

- Oye Francis, hora de irnos -dijo Arthur despues de dos horas, Francis quien conversaba con Antonio y Gilbert (que se unio a la conversación sin ser llamado) asintió con su cabeza con cansancio. ¡Por fin podría dormir! - Te lo encargo Xian ¡_Good night_! -el joven de cabellos castaños asintió en silencio mientras servia una cerveza a Gilbert.

- Ese chico también es raro -comento Francis al estar en la puerta.

- Para ti todos son raros - contesto divertido el ingles escuchandose luego el tan fastidioso y espeluznante chirrido de la puerta, dejando mostrar un exterior incluso peor que el de adentro. Francis ya se sentía en la serie _The Walking Dead_.- Por cierto mañana es sábado asi que me quedare hasta amanecidas no vengas si no quieres...

- Bien... -musito.

Cada vez que avanzaban por las abandonadas calles de ese pueblo varias "personas" saludaban animosas a Arthur quien les devolvía el saludo con alegría. Francis aun nervioso por el escenario se alegro al ver el puente de rocas. La salida de ese mundo de ensueños o mejor dicho de pesadillas.

Arthur comenzó a recitar algunas palabras extrañas cuando terminaron de cruzar el puente, el mundo normal estaba frente a sus narices.- "En casa..." pensó Francis ya con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción.

- Bien nos vemos mañana

- ¿Eh? De-dejame acompañarte... - Arthur se negó al instante diciendo cosas de que no lo quería cerca de su presencia, Francis rodó los ojos, sabiendo, por desgracia, que ya no podía insistir.

Tal vez lo haría en la universidad.

-o-

Como siempre después de atender el pub, Arthur, visitaba los diferentes cementerios de la ciudad. Ese dia tocaba el del sur. Curiosamente esa ciudad tenia todo tipo de fantasmas, pareciese casi una copia exacta de su pub, solo que habían espectros.

Espíritus que se rehusaban a dejar el mundo de los vivos, obsesionándose en mantenerse en la superficie, como llamaba él a su mundo.

Noche de luna llena, en esa ocasión su deber era visitar la tumba de los hermanos Zwingli que residieron en Inglaterra años muy atrás y estaba seguro que podría escuchar interesantes relatos de ellos, definitivamente en esos momentos se sentía como un niño. Siempre se habia sentido así de maravillado con el poder ayudar y conocer a gente antigua

Todo aquello era espectacular.

Era lo único que lo habia mantenido feliz en toda su vida...

Los diferentes mausoleos y nichos se hicieron presentes al pisar dentro del cementerio sur, era su tercera vez que estaba en ese lugar despues de un año. Todo seguia igual.- ¡Hola, Arthur!

- Señor Berlack -respondio cordialmente al fantasma, uno de los ancianos del lugar.

Se adentro mas por los senderos del cementerio y otros fantasma, de todas las edades, hicieron presencia, la mayoría conocidos por el ingles.- Que raro... -musito al estar frente a la tumba de los hermanos Zwingli.

No habia alma alguna.

¿Acaso habían cruzado ya? Pero eso era imposible, Vash, el hermano mayor, se rehusaba a dejar el lugar ya que, según el quería, ver que tanto cambiaba el mundo.

Se llevo una mano en su nuca y comenzo a divisar el lugar...

¿Donde se habrian metido?

* * *

- ¿Que? -dijo incrédulo Francis dejando de escribir.

- _KolKolKolKol_ ¿Acaso no fui claro?

Francis trago duro al sentir un aura asesina rodeando a su compañero de clases- Si fuiste claro, Ivan -aclaro en un hilo de voz- S-solo que me sorprende lo que me has dicho. - Ivan parecía meditar la respuesta del francés y con una sonrisa asintió.

- A mi también me sorprendió cuando me entere sobre la muerte de Sally -dijo serio- dicen que la encontraron en el río, bajo el puente del pueblo abandonado, curiosamente murió de un disparo en la cabeza como...

- Antonio... - completo Francis atónito sin poder soltar alguna otra palabra mas.

- La policía piensa que tal vez es el mismo asesino -continuo Ivan mientras acomodaba los libros que habia tomado de la biblioteca- Ahora el caso esta en manos del padre de Berwald. Al mediodía darán alerta roja en la ciudad y prohibirán el ingreso al pueblo abandonado. - Francis asintió con la cabeza ignorando ya a Ivan.

Todos eso lo estaba provocando un increíble dolor de cabeza pero ahora la prioridad era Arthur, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para prohibirle que vaya al pub ya que si lo encontraban rondando por ahí lo tomarían como culpable.- Gracias Iv... ¡ekk! -chillo de miedo al notar que habia irrumpido a Ivan en su habladuría- ¡L-lo siento pero debo irme!

A paso rápido Francis salio de la biblioteca en busca de Arthur. Angustiado por la información que le habían dado y aun con la cabeza caliente decidió que debia recurrir los lugares favoritos del ingles deseando encontrarlo lo mas rapido posible aunque...

- ¿Que le sucede a la rana?

Olvidaba algo muy importante...

- ¡Oh! Arthur. Buenos dias - saludo el ruso- No lo se pero parecía angustiado.

... La biblioteca era uno de ellos.

- ¿Angustiado?

- Si, tal vez por la muerte de Sally - Arthur abrió sus ojos asombrado por la noticia.- ¿No lo sabias?

- N-no... -musito en un hilo de voz.- P-pero ¿como?, ¿Quien fue? ¿cuando paso? ¿lo atraparon?

- ¿Uh? Pues no lo atraparon y sospechan del mismo asesino de Antonio

Antonio, pensó el ingles al recordar que ese español siempre iba a su pub casi todas las noches lo cual significaba que Sally también podría terminar yendo allí. Tal vez esa chica habia visto a su homicida y con eso podría ponerle fin a todo, pensó.

Se despidió de Ivan quien lo ignoro completamente por estar ensimismado en su lectura. Cogió su mochila y salio corriendo del lugar.

Tenia que llegar al pub.

Monto su moto que descansaba a un lado de la entrada principal. La encendió aun metido en sus pensamientos y salio disparado hacia la carretera, tan rápido que no diviso el bus que venia del sentido contrario.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Un fuerte chirrido, los múltiples bocinazos, gritos de horror y un fuerte golpe.

Todo para que el final... Se volviera negro y rojo.

¿Morir asi?

No...

Quería sentir algo... algo que le diera señal de que seguía vivo.

Unos segundos más en esa oscuridad y una extraña suavidad sobre sus labios se hizo presente. Cálido, un toque tierno y ligero...

Y un escalofrío le recorrio por todo el cuerpo cuando una humedad ajena se colaba en su cavidad bucal. ¡¿Que mierda se supone que era?!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose al instante con una escena completamente extraña.

¡Lo estaban besando!

Con todas sus fuerzas se incorporo empujando al chico que lo estaba besando. Dios. ¡Era un chico!

- ¡¿Que bloddy hell te pasa?! -grito con la respiración agitada, sonrojado.

- JA! ¡Como dijo el Hero! ¡Funciono! ¿Como te quedo el ojo, Densen?

Arthur miro notoriamente confundido a los dos chicos que tenia frente a él.

Un joven de cabellos rubios con un extraño mechón y ojos azules, vestía como un soldado del ejercito estadounidense y una chamarra de aviador, junto a él, otro rubio mas alto de largo abrigo negro y ojos tambien azules. Este ultimo sonreía divertido

¿Acaso eran cosplayer´s?

- N-no era necesario hacer eso...

Arthur dirigió su mirada a la tercera voz, esta vez encontrándose con un chico de rasgos asiáticos que vestía un traje blanco, lo mas curioso de eso es que trataba de cubrir, nerviosamente, su nariz con un pequeño pañuelo ¿rojo?

- ¡El necesitaba mi ayuda! ¡Asi que el Hero le dio los primeros auxilios!

- ¡Pero lo que hizo no venia al caso Alfred-san!

- Cierto, no se estaba ahogando -hablo divertido el mas alto- a parte ¿de que serviría? Si él ya esta muerto

El rostro de Arthur palideció. ¿Que cosa habia dicho?

- ¿Que?... - musito, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar súbitamente. Tal vez habia escuchado mal y el dolor de cabeza (que extrañamente desapareció) le estaba dando una mala jugada.

- ¡Oh! -grito emocionado el chico llamado Alfred- ¡Hace mucho que no veo esa reacción!

- ¡Alfred-san!

- Si no nos crees cejitas -dijo el del abrigo poniéndose en cuclillas- Mira -señalo a un lado de ellos. Arthur dirigió su mirada lentamente, temiéndose lo peor. Lo que vio lo dejo mortificado.

Ahí, a unos metros de distancia, las ambulancias hacían presencia y auxiliaban a las personas del triple choque que se habia producido. En medio de la gente -chismosa- diviso su cuerpo siendo aun atendido por unos paramedicos. Al cabo de unos segundos, vio como lo subían en una ambulancia mientras la sangre, SU sangre manchaba el pavimento..

No podia ser verdad.

Él...

Y todo volvio a ser negro.

- Se desmayo... -dijeron en unisono al ver como caía el ingles en seco al suelo.

Aunque sea ya estaba en ese mundo que tanto amaba.

¿No?...

* * *

**N.A:**

XD Jajajajaja no se por que publique esto. Ha estado en mi computador desde hace ya mucho tiempo y como ayer dio en "Disney XD", "El extraño mundo de Jack" y me puse a ver "El cadáver de la novia" mas aun escuchar "Remains of the day" mi mente colapso, todo por tu culpa Tim Burton. Dios amo a este hombre, me gusta el modo que combina lo gothico con lo sobrenatural :L

Asi fue como me anime a publicarlo (?) XD

Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Verflores13 este fic no es el que quería dedicarte pero igual te la dedico. Y a todos los que leyeron "Hasta Llegar a ti", habrá una sorpresa y más tarde publico el ultimo capitulo =D

Good Bye!

Atte. Cocobelo.


	2. ¿Como llora el alma?, Parte I

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia y todos los personajes que conforman este fabuloso anime/manga no me pertenece sino más bien a Himaruya Hidekaz. A mi solo me pertenece Gray, mi duende minero favorito._

**Dedicado a: **_Verflores13 (:_

**Advertencias:** _Personaje OC - Gray._

* * *

**¿Como llora el alma? **

Parte I

.

_"El final llegara y nada puedes hacer (…)"_

_Danny Elfman_

.

Si Arthur tenía que describir su situación en esos mismos instantes, seria: Espeluznante. De lo que antes había deliberado que era una pesadilla o alguna broma pesada de Francis hacia su persona, termino siendo la realidad absoluta.

Claro, al principio quería negar que lo que estaba pasando, en _cómo se veía_, no era cierto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró descansando asimismo en una cripta siendo ese el motivo por el cual Francis pasó por su mente. Planeo varias formas de vengarse en esos momentos hasta que paso lo extraño: No podía manipular las cosas como quería, no podía ver su reflejo en el espejo como un vampiro. Bromas, pensó en ese instante hasta que vio el ataúd de aquella cripta a través de sus manos… era claro, algo malo estaba pasando… Y ver a ese chico que presencio en sueños, termino por aclarar varios puntos que lo horrorizaron…

Estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!

Su vida había dado un final drástico, y ya no pertenecía al mundo que tanto odiaba… Sonaba fabuloso, fantástico y extraordinario, era lo que siempre había deseado, (y eso quería pensar en algún lugar de su corazón) pero no lo sentía así. No podía estarlo. Pasarle esto... De que amara ese mundo no significaba que gustara ser uno de este, tal vez sí, pero no cuando no había cumplido sus metas, cuando no había terminado sus estudios… Quería morir arrugado, tener hijos y morir en una cama, no importaba si era en la soledad pero así lo anhelaba… ¿Tanto era lo que pedía?

— ¿Sigues mal porque estás muerto? ¡Supéralo, _dude_! — Arthur reacciono llevando sus orbes verdes llenos de odio hacia Alfred F. Jones, según este se había presentado. Todo de ese americano hacia que su sangre hirviera (y no era exactamente por el beso que había recibido de este) no entendía como alguien de _la__ Fighter unit_ en la WWII podría comportarse de esa manera tan infantil. Es como si ese yankee manchara la imagen, fuerza y destreza que hubieran dado los antiguos soldados de esos años.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto con la voz ronca, evitando insultar o moler a golpes al estadounidense, porque ahora su duda principal era esa, luego de haber salido de aquella cripta, de haberse presentado como personas y de enterarse de la existencia de un cementerio que jamás había escuchado, habían estado caminando por varios minutos, solos, en la inmensidad de aquel bosque.

— ¿Ahora? — pregunto Densen desde su posición, a unos pasos más adelantado. Arthur rodo los ojos. — Ya, ya, ya entendí, no pongas esa cara cejitas — sonrió el danés tras recibir un gruñido del rubio ojos verdes— Ahora estamos yendo a las afuera del cementerio.

— ¿A las afueras…?

— ¡_Sip_! — terció Alfred con una sonrisa. Arthur frunció el ceño preguntándose si ese americano siempre era escandaloso en todo lo que decía. — En la entrada del cementerio, — señalo Alfred con su dedo en un punto exacto —nos están esperando _Flash_ y _Speedy__, _con ellos haremos otro recorri_-_

— ¡Hey! — Protesto el danés, girándose hacia el americano mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo — ¡Quedamos en que se llamarían _Ponyta _y _Rapidash_!

— ¡No voy a llamarlos con esos nombres de animes japoneses!

— Alfred_-san_ yo no tengo nada en contra de los estadounidenses o sus _comic_

— ¿Entonces por qué fuiste mi enemigo?

— …

-o-

Cuando Kiku le había declarado que quienes había mencionado Alfred con anterioridad, eran unos caballos, jamás pensó que tendrían… esa forma.

Arthur no sabía si debería estar maravillado o aterrorizado por lo que sus ojos verdes veían… Esos caballos aun mantenían las cicatrices de las heridas que habían recibido en las guerras que habían estado involucradas, sus cuerpos estaban esqueléticos, no tenían pelaje alguno y en una parte de su abdomen se podía notar los múltiples agujeros de balas… Era horrible, esa era la palabra…

— ¿Subes?

Y las mejillas de Arthur adquirieron un leve rubor. Esa escena en la que se encontraba nunca se la había esperado, jamás. Alfred, montado en uno de esos caballos y extendiéndole la mano hacia él como si fuera una chica a la cual debe tratar. Aunque… más que principesco tenía una aire tétrico y gótico lo cual lo hacia más especial... Negó con la cabeza intentando despistar y ahuyentar esos pensamientos extraños que cruzaban por su mente cuando la risa de Densen llamo su atención.

— ¡Entonces vendrá conmigo! — Expreso el danés montando rápidamente el otro caballo logrando que Arthur entendiera todo. Había rechazado a Alfred y su ofrecimiento. — ¡Kiku, iras con Alfred!

Kiku asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Alfred, monto el caballo, observando atentamente la situación. Sabía que Alfred estaba molesto por lo sucedido, que no molestaría por unos cuantos minutos ni se comportaría infantilmente, solo haría sus típicos pucheros o sus "hump" cuando le dirigieran la palabra. Pero que terminara dirigiendo su odio hacia Densen, era lo extraño, Alfred nunca había hecho eso, más porque ambos siempre se llevaban bien.

"_Que interesante_"

— ¿Y de aquí, a dónde vamos? —pregunto Arthur al terminar de rodear sus brazos en la cintura de su compañero. Densen lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Donde nos diga tu corazón.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que quiere decir Densen-san — interfirió Kiku — es que usted es el único que sabe dónde está su cuerpo, Arthur-_san_.

Arthur no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras. En alguna parte de él en serio deseaba saber sobre su cuerpo, pensar que tal vez un milagro pudiera pasar, que si iba a este podría ingresar y volver a la vida como todas las películas que había visto por televisión pero… ¿Qué pasaría entonces si pasaba?

_Nada._

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nadie a su lado…

— No es necesario que me acompañen si es por eso —dijo ladeando sus orbes verdes a un punto inexacto.

— No podemos hacer eso… — murmuro Alfred con un puchero en los labios. — Como_Hero_que soy, mi deber es llevarte a donde está tu cuerpo… sano y salvo.

— Alfred_-san_ tiene razón Arthur-_san_, los _Onis_ podrían encontrarlo y consumir su alma… Incluso _ellos_. — Arthur no entendía por que la seriedad comenzó a inundar el ambiente, se notaba que a los tres soldados ocultaban algo. ¿Pero qué? Respiro suavemente y aceptando la ayuda del trio, dijo:

—… Entonces, quisiera ir primero a mi bar…

— ¿Tu bar? — preguntaron en unísono los dos rubios y el pelinegro.

— ¿Tienes un bar? — Arthur asintió a la pregunta de Densen. Al alzar su mirada, los ojos azules del danés brillaban más que antes. — ¡Pero que esperamos! ¡_Arre_! —

El caballo relincho con fuerza comenzando a cabalgar, chocando sus cascos contra la tierra firme para abrirse paso por el espeso barro del camino, tropezando y dando tumbos de vez en cuando por la velocidad que estaban tomando. Arthur se sujetó con fuerza al cuerpo del más alto, rogando que los cuerpos de esos caballos no se desmantelasen aunque fuesen simples espectros. Cuando de la nada, sintió la cabalgada tranquila, como si no se estuvieran moviendo. Al abrir los ojos, observo maravillado… ¡Estaban surcando los cielos del amanecer!

— Hermoso ¿verdad? — dijo Densen sin despegar sus azules ojos del cielo iluminado por el sol naciente. Arthur asintió maravillado, dejando que sus orbes se llenaran del paisaje — R y P aprendieron a volar con ayuda de Alfred, — continuo el danés — si no hubiera sido por él, nosotros jamás hubiéramos visto este paisaje…

—… ¿Les… enseño a volar? —pregunto Arthur arrugando un poco el ceño.

— ¿Tan difícil es creerlo? —

— En realidad, sí. — Densen soltó una carcajada.

— Si, cejitas, créelo… Él dijo que quería que viéramos lo que él una vez vio cuando era un piloto…

El inglés entrecerró un poco los ojos, volviendo a repetir las palabras del danés en su mente y empezando a sentir un poco de celos y enojo… Esos tres, se notaban que eran muy amigos pese a haber sido lo contrario al principio. No lo soportaba… Dirigió sus orbes hacia el dueño del logro.

El estadounidense iba adelante, a una buena distancia de Densen y Arthur, su mirada la tenía concentrada, como si lo que el inglés veía maravillado no existiera… ¿Seguiría molesto? Se preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño, terminando por pensar que eso ya era muy infantil. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del americano. Este le sonrió de oreja a oreja provocando que sus mejillas ardieran un poco al darse por descubierto.

— ¿Fa-falta mucho para llegar? — pregunto el inglés desviando sus ojos del contrario.

— No sé, tú eres el que conoce. — respondió Densen. Arthur rodo los ojos.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué ellos están adelante, _bloddy hell_?!

— Tranquilo, tranquilo — decía entre risas el danés.

Kiku, que empezó a escuchar los gritos altaneros, dirigió sus orbes marrones hacia los otros rubios. — Alfred-san, será mejor que retroceda un poco. — Alfred asintió un poco empezando a disminuir la velocidad en la que andaba el caballo. Cuando un humo apareció de la nada frente a él. Ambos, rubio y moreno, comenzaron a toser por este, cubriendo sus bocas con una mano. Densen se acercó a rápido, dando alcance a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto.

— Ah-ha debo dejar de comer tantas cosas raras. — Se escuchó una rasposa voz. Los tres soldados fruncieron el ceño una vez despejado el humo. Frente al rubio estadounidense un hombre de estatura pequeña y barba los veía feliz mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza del caballo. Mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba a lucir sus chuecos y amarillentos dientes mientras acomodaba su sombrero de pico. Arthur trago con lentitud, ese hombre era un duende.

— ¡Gray, maldición! — Expreso Alfred — ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el caballo hubiera sido afectado por el humo?

— Nada, está muerto. — dijo el pequeño hombre —Y ustedes también lo están, o ¿no? Así que de que sirve que se preocupen.

— ¿A qué viniste, mugriento? — pregunto Densen.

— Recado del gran y honorable señor de los hielos

— ¡De Noru! — chillo con ilusión el danés haciendo una escena de completo júbilo. Los otros tres solo rodaron los ojos— ¿Qué dice, que dice?

— Tranquilo gigante. Dice que vuelvan de inmediato a la mansión.

— No podemos — se apresuró a decir el estadounidense. — Ahora mismo estamos dejando a alguien.

— ¿Están de guardaespaldas? Chicos, en serio, son un caso perdido. — Negó con burla el enano —Pero ustedes deciden, o lo dejan a donde deben dejarlo y prueban los gustosos escarmientos de Lukas o van y se evitan problemas para luego hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Tanto Kiku como los otros rubios recayeron sus ojos hacia el inglés. Este arrugo el ceño confundido, intentando saber el por qué lo miraban exactamente, incluso los ojos negros de ese duende lo miraba. — Primero te llevaremos a tu bar ¿sí? —dijo Densen para asombro de Gray. ¿Acaso no temía al escarmiento de Lukas?...

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Él había esperado que fuera lo contrario ya que al fin de cuentas, aun no se sentía preparado para ver su cuerpo. Y con esa muda respuesta los caballos siguieron el camino. Gray, luego de decidir acompañarlos por obvias razones, volaba por los aires cerca a los caballos mientras miraba atentamente al rubio inglés, analizando cada rasgo facial de este, cosa que incomodaba a Arthur.

— ¿Puedes dejar de… ¡mirarme!? — chillo. Gray sonrió de nuevo, enlazando sus largos brazos hacia detrás de su nuca.

— No creí que murieras tan joven, mocoso.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto Densen dándoles una mirada rápida. Alfred y Kiku ladearon sus miradas hacia el hombre pequeño, curiosos, esperando alguna respuesta de este.

— No nos cono-

— ¡Claro que sí! —irrumpió Gray antes de que Arthur concluyera su respuesta. El inglés solo frunció el ceño, más confundido que antes. — ¿No me recuerdas? Que mal mocoso, eso quiere decir que todo el agradecimiento que te tuve por salvarme fue en vano. Tsk.

— ¿Lo salvaste? — esta vez fue Alfred quien pregunto. Arthur movió sus labios un par de veces, tratando de recordar con exactitud donde lo había visto.

— Un momento. Gray-_san_, ¿volvió a mostrarse ante los vivos? ¡Sabe que no debe hacerlo!

— ¿Por quién me tomas chinito?

— Que soy japonés.

— No me importa y no rompí mi juramento. Este chico…

— ¡Ah! ¡Te recuerdo! — dijo con emoción Arthur dejando a los otros presentes asombrados, sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado con exactitud. — Eres el duende que estaba siendo perseguido por un _gnomo_… Vaya, como pasa los tiempos. Recuerdo que en esos tiempos no tenías barba.

— Tú también has crecido un montón mocoso.

— Que soy Arthur, enano.

— Y yo Gray, piojo.

— ¡Hey, hey! — intervino Densen algo confundido. — ¿Quieres decir… que tú viste a Gray pese a que se mantenía oculto a los vivos? — Arthur asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Algo bueno por fin estaba pasando, se había encontrado con un conocido de antaño y ahora podía dar a lucir su don de ver a los fantasmas (aunque ya no importaba mucho ahora) Y Si supieran de mi bar. Pensó feliz.

— ¡¿Puedes ver a los fantasmas?!

— Sí. — respondió a secas la pregunta de Alfred.

— A mí también me sorprendió — dijo Gray— Y yo que ya estaba pensando que perdía el toque de hacer magia. Este mocoso me asusto mucho, hasta Redmond se sorprendió... Cierto. ¿Qué hay de él?

Arthur agacho un poco la mirada. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente provocando que un aire de tristeza llenara en sus orbes. Gray suspiro comprensivo, entendiendo a la perfección esa expresión. Redmond había partido al otro mundo y el hecho de que el inglés estuviera así, era porque tanto ese germano como Arthur habían sido inseparables de niños. Muy amigos pese a ser de dos mundos diferentes.

— Lo… — murmuro el ojiverde. — Lo mataron… No se como... pero...

Gray abrió sus enormes ojos negros con asombro, posando luego sus ojos en los tres soldados que habían tomado un semblante serio.

— Será mejor apurarnos. — dijo Alfred empuñando sus manos.

Al llegar al bar… la situación no era como Arthur lo había esperado. Esta se encontraba solitaria. No había nadie en su interior, prácticamente estaba abandonada, lo que entristeció de sobremanera al inglés. Él esperaba que alguien estuviese ahí, esperando por su llegada… Qué triste, hasta ese mundo lo trataba igual… Se acercó al mostrador recorriendo con sus dedos el mostrador del cual siempre se colocaba para servir a sus clientes. Sus ojos, entonces, empezaron a nublarse lo que le extraño un poco. Separo sus dedos del mueble notando pequeños restos de polvo.

— Es normal que eso pase. — menciono Kiku tras acercarse al rubio inglés. Este lo miro con cierto enojo y confusión por no entender a qué quería llegar el japonés con lo que había dicho — De que es normal que el polvo se haya pegado a sus dedos. Física.

Arthur iba a preguntar como sabia sobre eso cuando las primeras notas del piano del _pub_ empezaron a escucharse. Ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el instrumento. En él, Alfred intentaba a gotas gordas tocar el piano que de vez en cuando sonaba cuando colocaba sus dedos sobre el teclado. Arthur sonrió suavemente sintiendo un poco de pena porque sería difícil que tocara el piano si no poseía un cuerpo, aunque fuese en descomposición.

— Kiku, respóndeme, ¿Qué paso con sus cuerpos? — pregunto. Kiku lo miro un poco, meditando la respuesta.

— Ahora están en un castillo.

— ¿Castillo? — El japonés asintió.

Un _Do_ sonó seguido de un débil _Sol_. Arthur y Kiku volvieron a dirigir sus miradas cuando empezaron a escuchar una melodía entendible, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Alfred estaba tocando.

Densen que estaba cerca de las bebidas, sonrió con gala. Por fin Alfred estaba dominando la masa de su alrededor, eso era bueno ahora. Se acercó al americano intentando a la vez en reconocer la canción para poder cantarla. Siendo Kiku el primero en saber exactamente cuál era. — ¡Al-Alfred-san!

— ¡Vez que si me la sé! — grito feliz el americano aumentando la velocidad en los movimientos de sus manos. Densen sonrió a carcajadas. Por fin entendía porque esa reacción en Kiku. — ¡Acompáñame en esto Densen! — agrego Alfred sonriendo volviendo a la primera nota.

Arthur arrugo el ceño. No le agradaba cuando no conocía una canción. ¿Acaso era de aquellos tiempos? Se preguntó, aunque el estilo no se parecía en nada a lo que había escuchado. Vio como Kiku corría despavorido hacia los otros rubios, sonrojado mientras Alfred empezaba a cantar.

— *Kanashii yoru ga — Eso sorprendió a Arthur. Jamás espero que ese _yankee_ supiera hablar japonés — bokura wo tsutsumu,

— ¡Ah! ¡No sigan! — chillo el japonés más sonrojado que antes. Pese a eso Alfred continúo:

— Keredomo bokura madamada yume wo miteiru, ¡Sore dake de!

— _sore dake de_ — Coreo Densen para horror de Kiku quien empezó a abalanzarse al danés para que no sacara a lucir ese intento de imitación que solía hacer el alto para burlarse.

— ¡Ya basta! — chillo entre el forcejeo. Arthur rodo los ojos.

— Juubun sa — continuo el americano

— _sou, juubun sa_

— Ikiteireba

— _ikiteireba_

— Itsuka mata _mata_ kimi ni aeru hazu sa

— O_hi_sa_ma_ wa _mi_te_i_ru — empezaron a cantar juntos mientras Arthur los veía con una cien en la cabeza, empezando a entender por qué la vergüenza del japonés hacia ellos. — _O_hi_sa_ma _wa_ u_ta_u_yo_ Pa_ppa_ppa_ppa_ri_ra_ri_ra_ppa_ppa_ra, — Bien, ahora si lo he visto todo. Pensó el inglés rascando su mejilla. — _Ra_ppa_ppa_ppa_ri_ra_ri_ra_ppa_, Pa_ppa_ppa_ppa_ri_ra_ri_ra_ppa_ppa_, Pa_pa_pa_pa_pa_pa_pa~

— Shinjiteiru yo~ ohisama hitotsu kimi no uchi made~ _Nahahahaha_~ — Concluyo Alfred entre carcajadas. — No veo por qué te molestas Kiku, ¡la canción es bonita!

— ¡Ustedes la hacen ver como algo vergonzoso!

— ¡Otra! — dijo Densen con la emoción de un niño mientras aplaudía. Alfred asintió para horror de Kiku y, esta vez, Arthur.

— Es mejor irnos. — intervino Gray tras hacer acto de su presencia al recinto luego de haber atado a los caballos (con mucho esfuerzo cabe decir) y de alimentarlos. — Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo para llegar aquí.

— ¡Oh vamos Gray! —Reclamo Alfred — ¡Tocare algo de _jazz_!

— No gracias. No quiero que esa música haga latir tu vena amante de las apuestas y me haga jugar para que pierda.

— No vamos a apostar, Gray~.

— ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que paso hace veinte años atrás, Alfred-_san_? Ni bien escucho ese estilo de música se transformó en otra persona.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Claro que si — dijo Densen — Aun recuerdo al pobre niño que tuvo que sufrir todos los sustos que mandaste a Gray a cumplir cuando perdió la apuesta. ¿O eso tampoco lo recuerdas?

— Erm… — Arthur iba a protestar desde su posición cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron a la entrada del bar. Xian estaba entrando.

— ¡Xian! — llamo, captando la atención de los soldados. El castaño, que había ingresado al recinto, dejo la mochila que llevaba puesta en su hombro y se colocó detrás del bar para asombros de los presentes. Xian no los veía, y eso lo sabían a la perfección, pero actuaba como si alguien más estaba ahí. Vieron como este sacaba algunos vasos de debajo del mostrador para después verter cerveza en estas, repitiendo el mismo acto tres veces.

— ¿Tu amigo… está loco? — pregunto Alfred un poco asustado. Nunca, en toda su inmortal, vida había visto algo así. Excepto una vez, cuando una chica que había visto crecer termino loca tras perder a su hermana menor. Arthur balbuceo confundido siendo observados por los otros espectros.

— No-no entiendo… — murmuro el inglés. Cuando vieron que Xian colocaba los vasos servidos en fila sobre el mostrador, estas comenzaron a flotar.

— ¡Eeek! — chillo con miedo el estadounidense. — ¡Están flotando! ¡Ha-hay… hay fantasmas!

— ¿Quieres callarte? — protesto el inglés rodando los ojos. Eso había sonado tan estúpido como su ca- — ¿Qué cosa has dicho?

— Dijo que había fantasmas — reparo en decir Densen infantilmente.

— Lo cual es raro porque ustedes SON fantasmas. — agrego Gray con burla recibiendo un puchero de Alfred.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar, Arthur-_san_? —Y los ojos del mencionado, brillaron de alegría desbordante. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Grito a todo pulmón una frase en un idioma que ninguno de los soldados lograron descifrar, apareciendo un extraño haz de luz que los rodeo por completo, cegándolos. Al abrir los ojos, sus rostros palidecieron. Ellos estaban rodeados de muertos en plena descomposición.

— ¡_ZOMBIES_!

* * *

**N.A:**

¡Al fin! xD *suspiro* En verdad lamento mucho la demora que tuve por sacar este capitulo, me bloquee horriblemente pero aquí esta. Al principio no tenia muy en claro en como Arthur iba a tomar su situación pero gracias a Telidina-san me la hiciste mas fácil (:

Agradezco los reviews que dejaron y a todos los favoritos y seguimientos que tuvo. De verdad gracias (: Y el próximo capitulo sera más largo.

(*) La canción es Ohisama de Amesaki Annainnin. Si van a escucharla, por favor, no imaginen a Alfred y Densen cantando asi xDu

Hasta el próximo capitulo y Feliz dia de los santos (o muertos).

Coco.


End file.
